Hero of two worlds
by megatron124
Summary: Newfound abilities, confusion and pain all against him, hoping to prevent our world from falling to the same fate as his
1. Desperate attack

Terra Prime, home to the Pree and Xenderians, two people's coexisting in peace and in harmony for many centuries. One day, all of that changed when an outside force known as General Zang influenced and created a civil war. Over the years, he has persecuted the innocent and enslaved those who opposed him, enlarging his army tenfold. But there were those who stood up and fought his tyranny head on; led by Jerod Daggot, a young and adventurous rogue always ready to battle.

For three years now, as the death consuming war raged on, Jerod and his men have slowly gained the attention of Zang by small yet effective attacks, though costing a handful of lives in many hasty and not so well coordinated battles. But today, all of that was going to change; today the war would be brought to an end. Knowing a large portion of Zang's fleet orbited the outer atmosphere as a blockade, Jerod and several dozen fighters launched from the fiery planet surface and prepared for the coming hell that was to consume them.

"Alright, remember give them as many targets as possible, but _don't_ let 'em gain the upper hand." The squadron approached the massive cruisers at supersonic speeds, avoiding gun fire raining down at them. The General, not at all alarmed or interested, ordered his men to take out their attackers. With only explosions lighting up the blackened vacuum surrounding them, the battle seemed to drag on, only one or two pilots being shot down. They weaved in and out, inflicting only minor damage upon the grand war ships. Jerod, growing tired and impatient, shot out "Focus attack on the flagship's shield generator! Attack pattern beta, go!" Confused at the strange order, several fighters flew directly at the General's command ship firing everything they had at the circular enclosed generator. But almost every pilot failed and was destroyed by gunnery.

Jerod, with an ear piercing war cry, managed to ram his ship into the structure even with damage from the lasers. With a rocketing explosion, he pierced through the ship's shield generator destroying it, but the impact sent his fighter hurtling all around, eventually finding its way through a worm hole.


	2. Arrival

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Unconscious, Jerod and the ship zipped through the wormhole and came out the other end, /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"finding its way to the solar system, and eventually Earth. In the ear aching sound of New York /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"city, tourists and civilians went about their day to day routine, that is until the sky lit up as /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jerod's craft screamed past and above the congested highways of the city. Within a few mere /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"seconds the now turned death trap crashed violently into Central park, leaving its mark by /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"blazing through many feet of grass. Jerod slowly awoke from his coma, nearly being blinded by /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the sun as he had never seen a star so bright before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moving debris so he could get out, images /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and a thousand sounds flooded his brain causing him to scream in agony and confusion, gaining /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the attention of the semi-crowded park. Through all the hysteria inside his head, Jerod /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"stumbled across the now scorched plains of grass trying to cease the pain. Eventually it all /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"stopped as he noticed people surrounding him, looking and studying the sight before them. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before he could react, another round of pain surged through him, voices and images of the /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"people all around. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mommy who's that strange man?" "What in heaven's name is going on /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"here?" "How could he do that to me?" "Why am I even here?" Several cops approached him /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"but were thrown back by the amount of force Jerod applied to his seemingly minor attack and /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sent them flying several yards away. Scared out of his mind, he ran away from the scene at /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"unknowingly supersonic speeds, breezing past everything and everyone voices screaming in and /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"out of his head, thoughts of others coming and going. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Trying his best to clear his mind, he /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"eventually realized how fast he was going and tripped over himself, face first in the sandy /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"beaches of Melbourne, beach, crowded with sunbathers caught sight of Jerod, /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"having the same reaction as the New Yorkers did. More and more the pain increased with a /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"number of people around that moved closer to him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAADDDD! LEAVE /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ME ALONE!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His mind all of a sudden became fully clear right before he noticed something /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"had pierced his arm, causing him to once again to fall unconscious. "Secure the area, make sure /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"no one's hurt and scan them all." Several undercover black ops, some in hazmat suits, went /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"over to Jerod and placed him in a sealed glass container before loading him on a helicopter and /spantaking him away./p 


	3. Welcome to Earth

Norad, headquarters to the largest aerospace defense and warning program in the United States, had detected Jerod's fighter before it had entered earth's atmosphere and tracked him all across the globe. Many men had kept close eyes on him, hovering his containment tube while taking blood and minor tissue samples, multiple x rays and anything else that would at least give them some idea of what he is and/or where he came from.

One ranking officer in particular, Brigadier general Manheim, had taken great interest in Jerod, but not for any military or scientific reasons. He entered the room where Jerod was being held in, and stood over the tube as the others present saluted and stood at attention. "At ease men." "Yes sir!" Studying the results already obtained through vigorous hours, he asked "Any chance or any sign of contamination, virus or extra-terrestrial bacteria?" The chief doctor replied "None that we can detect sir. We've scanned him several times as well as test his tissue and blood samples."

"Then take him out of that tube and give him some fresh air, I wanna talk to him." Puzzled, but not wanting to cross the general, the men opened the tube and left the room. Jerod slowly came to, blinking and taking in the natural air into his sterilized lungs. Seeing the machines, wires and strange environment surrounding him he jumped out of the tube, hoping to flee using his newfound speed and strength but was dumbfounded when nothing including the telepathy impact happened.

"Easy there son, we're not gonna harm you. I'm Brigadier General Vincent Manheim, ranking officer here at Norad." Slightly relieved but still uneasy, Jerod began to bombard the General with question after question, of which the general tried to explain and answer. "Look, we both obviously have plenty of questions that need answering so why don't you and I go to the mess hall and grab a bite to eat, ok?" Blindly answering, Jerod agreed and they both walked down the metal lined hallway. Grabbing themselves small portions of food, they sat down and began to give each other boatloads of information.

"Well," Jerod began "I'm obviously from a different planet, called Terra Prime where my people are locked in a civil war." "How did that all go down?" Manheim questioned. "No one really knows where he came from, but a war monger named General Zang influenced our neighboring people that we were suppressing them or some jazz, then next thing we know the war started." "So, what do think he's gaining from all of this? Power, glory, economic reasons?"

Smirking at the question, Jerod replied "I mean from what I've seen he's one of those 'do it for sport' type of men." Manheim chuckled at that before retorting "The worst of the worst." After Manheim told Jerod everything about our world, it's history and workings in comparison to Terra prime. Afterwards,Jerod then explained how he remembers getting to earth after the battle with Zang's fleet, both men realizing that Jerod had a tendency for rashness and even impatientness.

"So, you say that when you first landed back in Central park, as soon as you caught first sight of our sun you immediately start hearing and seeing all these things from everyone around you?" "Then the next thing I know I'm stronger and faster than I've ever been before, crashing and speeding all around not knowing exactly what to do with it all. Heck, not even sure I want any of it…" Manheim spoke up "I may be able to help with that."


	4. Finding peace

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So the general began to train and help Jerod adapt to his abilities, day after /spanday, course upon course. In between each session, Jerod would meditate in the middle of a crowded room filled with soldiers in order for him to work through the pain and learn to use it or rid himself of it. The general and several others would randomly test Jerod's patience,whether it be by asking him to drilling along with the other men, how long could he standsomeone constantly hovering over him, or by doing other simple tasks./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"And over the course ofnearly a year, Jerod managed to hone his powers, overcome his impatience and grow a littlemore. As usual, Jerod was meditating in the middle of a training field filled with soldiers, when he started to notice that he recognized a certain voice in his head. "Activate all deflector shields and prepare all weapons./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"When you've located the rebel, notify me immediately. Let's give this planet a taste of true order and power." At the very same moment, an ear piercing screech was heard as all of the electronic devices in and outside went haywire, exploding and crackling. "Commander, what in the sam hill is going on?!" The private ran over to the consoles to see if anything still worked after the fireworks display, taking notice of the final images taken from satellites before the system blew. "No, it can't be…" "What is it private?!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;""Commander...I...I think we're about to be.." the commander pushed him away and looked at the image for himself, his eyes widening and feet shuffling to the nearest phone. "GET ME THE PRESIDENT THIS INSTANT! WE NEED EVERYTHING WE CAN GET OVER HERE-TANKS, SOLDIERS, GUNS EVERYTHING!" But before the word could be put through, the atmosphere darkened as a battle damaged cruiser lowered from the higher atmosphere./p 


	5. No where to hide

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jerod ran over to where several tanks aimed at the invading cruiser, clenching his fists with a /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"stern face and slightly nervous composer. "Zang… general you gotta get everyone out of here as /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"fast as you can! Find some shelter-" A dozen jets screamed above him, flying toward Zang's ship /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"before he could finish, firing all missiles at once. Zang smirked and chuckled due to the jets /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"being nothing more than entertainment in their futile attempts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do not even bother with /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"them, just locate the rebel before I grow bored-" "General! Scanners show an unusual amount /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"of energy emerging from one of the terran beings, I think, no I am sure we found the rebel!" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going down there and taking care of this personally. Eliminate those pests if it pleases /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you." Zang beamed down directly in front of Jerod and Mannheim, where the soldiers who /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"weren't occupied with the cruiser immediately open fire, though doing no good. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"rebel, /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"we /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"meet face to face at last. And you didn't even attack first, I'm insulted." Zang shoved everyone /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"else away including Mannheim, then proceeded to throw a punch at Jerod who dashed out of /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the way and stopped a dozen yards away. "So, now this planet has given you newfound /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"abilities? Ha ha ha, impressive-so I'm going to give you a choice, either use your abilities to kill /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"me, or stop my cruiser from destroying your adopted home piece by pi-" Stopped by a sudden /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"uppercut to the mouth, Zang stumbled backwards and wiped the blood from his mouth, /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"smiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going with choice #3, all of the above." remarked Jerod. He then proceeded to /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"whale punch after punch at racing speed at Zang, not letting up for a second. Blood, grunts /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and bruises to Zang were earned by Jerod's effort, all while more and more fighters came into /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"an ever growing aerial battle. The two combatants going back from under the cruisers shadow /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"into late morning sunlight, bathing Zang in its rays. After only a few mere seconds, Zang gained /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"more strength and power allowing him to gain the upper hand and back hand Jerod knocking /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"him away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have I told you I was actually once a general for Terra Prime?" Jerod sped back /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"toward him and locked arms with his now equally matched opponent. "That /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"urgh/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" would ex/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"plain a lot /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"urrgghh./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Zang's eyes lit up with blazing heat, as he exclaimed "Farewell, rebel-I give /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you oblivion!"/span span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not even a few minutes in and you're already proclaiming victory…" Jerod then /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"covered Zang's blazing eyes receiving instantaneous burns as he tried to hold back the beams. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They struggled for mere seconds before Jerod had pushed back the beams into Zang's head, /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and right before the energy would consume them in an explosion, he threw Zang at the last /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"second toward his cruiser, destroying him and everyone inside it. Wiping the blood from his/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"mouth and tending his wounds, he looked around at the damage and destruction the battle left /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"behind. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Worst of all, what if Zang carried out his plan and destroyed the Earth? It would've /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"gone down the same path as Terra Prime, far from saving and restoring it to peace. He now /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"knew he had to put aside any fears, truly conquer any inner demons, because now he had to be /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the shield and protector of this planet. Be an example so that others would soon follow, so that /spanthe Earth would never fall./p 


End file.
